


You Waltzed Into My Life And Stole My Heart (How dare You?)

by CandleWickBurning17



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love and Loss, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleWickBurning17/pseuds/CandleWickBurning17
Summary: Clarke is all but lost deep inside herself. Lexa appears in her life and coaxes Clarke back into the land of the living.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke continues to find her place and her voice. It is all still from Clarkes's POV.

       Entry 2

       Yes, I feel the beginning of love, as I learn more and more about you, and myself. And myself with you. The hard part that I must learn, is me, without you, now that I have grown so accustomed to your light. Your light, it has guided my every step since you found me in a heap on the floor waiting to fade away into total nothingness. Your light, it has warmed my cold, unfeeling soul back to the point of wanting, needing, craving human interaction. Your light, it has shone into all the darkest crevices of my being and chased away the demons that cowered there and strangled my courage to live and love. Your light, it is not just white and pure, it is the spectrum of a prism and it feeds my spirit. Your light, it is the beacon that calls to me when my past creeps back in and haunts my waking thoughts and forces me to hide under the covers. Your light, it soothes my raw and frazzled nerves when I scream myself awake from my nightmares. Your light, it wraps me tightly in its warmth and soothes me back into a peaceful slumber. Your light, it has become my light...

       But what of my light? Do I still have one of my own? Does it try to shine but my fear keeps it hidden? Has it become all too easy for me accept your light as my own? I need to find MY light again Lexa. I need to face the world on my own once more to prove that I am more than just, me with you. I need to be me, without you, so that the two of us, can be WE. I want US to become WE. And to do that I must find MY light again.

       Entry 3

       I cried torrents of tears, as I realized exactly what I was saying, as I read back my words aloud to myself. I was saying, not goodbye, but I am leaving for awhile. I never want to say goodbye to you Lexa, it sounds so permanent. But I do need to leave and face the world on my own, so that I can know that I am whole and not just a part of you. Lexa, you have given so much to me this past few months, and I have devoured it eagerly and wantonly. I have taken and taken and taken from you and you have never once asked for anything in return. Not that I have had anything to give you in return either. But I feel that I am strong enough to try and prove to myself that I deserve all that you have so willingly given to me. I need to do this Lexa, not just for me, but for you also. I will never be able to fully be at peace with myself until I find my light. I love you Lexa, to best of my ability.  


End file.
